


The Best Punishment

by Starts_with_a_D



Series: Merlin one-shots [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Arthur secretly looking out for Merlin, Friendship, Gen, Jerk With A Heart of Gold, Servant and Master Dynamics, Spoiled Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starts_with_a_D/pseuds/Starts_with_a_D
Summary: Sometimes Merlin just doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut.





	

“MERLIN!”

Because really---was it too much for Arthur to ask that his manservant keep a civil tongue in his head when speaking to those that actually  _ would _ follow through on their threats?

He’d promised Princess Aurora that he would punish Merlin for his rudeness to her, though he’d been very careful not to specify what the punishment would be: he wasn’t sure she would be consider ‘cleaning every single boot in Camelot’ as suitable, no matter how much Merlin whined.

Merlin obviously already knew---or thought he knew---what Arthur had called him for. He stepped into the king’s bedroom with a respectful, but defiant expression on his face, and Arthur knew he was ready to defend his way of thinking to the last.

It was only years of experience that saved him from a broken nose, as Arthur’s smelliest boots came whistling through the air. He ducked; they met the wall and bounced off onto his back.

“What---” he started to demand, but had to dodge again as Arthur continued the assault. “Wait---”

Arthur’s footwear was lined up by his desk, in easy reach, and he didn’t stop as he spoke. “You are going to go find”--- _ toss _ \---“the Knights, and tell them to”--- _ CRASH _ \---“give you their boots to clean, because so help me Merlin”---he hurled a boot with especial deadliness---“I will have the princess appeased!”

There was a lull, and Merlin stared furiously. “Arthur, she  _ kicked me _ ! What was I supposed to do, take it lying down?”

Arthur raised another boot, but the younger man did not even flinch. “I don’t care what she did, Merlin, but you’d better grovel for forgiveness, otherwise things are going to get very unpleasant around here!”

Merlin ducked again, then hurried forward to take the other boots out of Arthur’s hands. “Fine, fine,” he snapped, “I’m clean some boots as my penitence. But if you expect me to beg at the feet of that woman---”

Arthur shot him a warning look. “ _ Mer _ lin. You do realize we’re in the middle of renewing a peace treaty, don’t you? If she tells her parents what you said . . .” He trailed off, hoping Merlin had gotten the point.

“Oh yeah, the treaty,” Merlin said gloomily, heading for the door. He paused for a moment, and Arthur could almost see him swallowing his pride. “Alright, I’ll go and apologize, for diplomacy’s sake  _ only _ .”

Arthur sighed in frustration. Sometimes Merlin was  _ such _ an idiot; obviously Arthur would just have to come right out and say it. “It’s not just that,” he snapped. “You don’t know Aurora; she’ll probably demand that you be publicly flogged for what you said, and her parents will go with it, you can be sure. But if you’re sufficiently humble--- _ and never do it again _ \---she might be ‘gracious’ and forgive you.”

Merlin turned, enlightenment coming to his eyes. “Oh, so it’s  _ me _ you’re worried about?”

Arthur’s mouth thinned, though one corner was twitching. “Don’t be ridiculous, Merlin. The treaty’s far more important than you are.”

But Merlin saw how it really was, and he left the king’s chambers with a spring in his step and a determination to give the best apology ever.

* * *

“In spite of this difference in status, they were in terms of perfect equality.”

Agatha Christie


End file.
